A Wanderer's Song
by sailorbuterfly
Summary: 17 year old Taylor Malloy and her two "son's" are on the run from a coven of vampires. But, when they move to Forks, right in the middle of our favorite Vampires and Werewolfs lives, will they once more have to move on, or have they finally found a home?
1. Birthday Woe's

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the other books.

A/N: This story is written at the request of a friend. I thought I would post it on here first and see what you all think.

Summary: Taylor Malloy is a witch. One of the very best there is. Defiantly the strongest. But, one day, her family is attacked by a coven of vampires, leaving only her and her two little cousins. Now, she and her two new "son's" must run, hopping that they can become stronger so that, one day, they will be able to get their family back. But, while staying in Forks, Washington, they find themselves surrounded by Vampires, Werewolf's, and Pregnant imprintee's. Will they be able to stay inconspicuous, or will they once more be forced to move?

_**A Wanderer's Song**_

A scream was ripped from a girl's throat as she watched the scene before her play out. No, no, this couldn't be happening. It was impossible. And yet, she knew it was all so very, very real. She could feel the pain they were all going through. See as they were wrenched from their homes, from their lives, from their family, only to become eternal prisoners.

A sob rose from her chest as she clawed at her face, trying to break herself from her trance in time to save them. But, despite her best efforts, she didn't feel that familiar pull in time. Even as she scrambled up from where she had fallen on the floor, flying inside where, previously a party had been taking place, she knew she was to late. A party her whole entire family had been attending. Her own 17th birthday party. One she had selfishly left early to go exploring the woods. Even as she searched each room hastily, she knew she would not find anyone. Even as she called out their names individually, she knew her attempts were futile. Her party was over.

As she reached the front room, she collapsed in a heap on the floor, tears pouring from her eyes. No. This wasn't happening. This was all a figment of her imagination. It was all a nightmare. Yes, that's what it was. A nightmare. And yet, it wasn't. It was very really. Her family was gone and there wasn't anything she could do. She wasn't strong enough on her own. They weren't coming back.

In one last final attempt, she scanned the house for a signature, just a faint one that would say that there was at least a BODY for her to bury. But what she found was better. Two small signatures were coming from the attic, signatures she knew very well. Ones that were very near and dear to her heart. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she flung herself up the stairs and stared around wildly.

"Taylor?" The name was whimpered from the farthest corner. The girl, obviously named Taylor, whipped her head around and stared into the darkness. Moving slowly she saw her 4 year old cousin, Isaac, sitting there and clutching someone in his arms. Taylor gasped as she saw what Isaac was holding. Her youngest cousin, 5 month old baby Denis, or DJ, was bleeding terribly. It was awful. Taylor knew that if she didn't help DJ soon, he wasn't going to make it.

"Hey, stinker." Taylor crooned softly, using her nickname for Isaac. "I need you to give me DJ, okay?" Isaac looked hesitant, to Taylor gave him a swift, but beautiful smile. At that, Isaac handed DJ over, obviously ashamed to have not done so right away.

_"_**_Resarcio."_**** Taylor whispered, watching in satisfaction as the wound healed like it had never been there. Shifting DJ over to one side of her lap, she gestured to Isaac to come over. He did so with no hesitation this time, sliding into her lap, and wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug.**

**"Isaac, I need you to tell me what happened." Taylor murmured as she rubbed soothing, motherly circles along his back. Isaac whimpered and held on tighter. "Please Ice, I need to know." Isaac nodded slowly and proceeded to tell her how the red eyed people had come bursting in a little bit after she had left. They had sharp, long teeth and light skin. They had begun attacking right away. Everybody had started throwing spells, and trying to protect the kids who couldn't yet perform magic. Isaac's mom had been trying to help Isaac and DJ get out when she was struck down. DJ was hit with a bit of the spell that had bounced of the woman as she fell, though thankfully not enough to kill him. With her dying breath, Isaac's mother had instructed Isaac to go up the stairs and wait for those who were left. Isaac, scared as he was, was a brave little soldier and had followed her instruction.**

**"Oh, stinker, I'm so sorry." Taylor whispered, stroking his hair. "We are going to have to get out of here buddy. Okay?" Isaac nodded his head, leaning against her shoulder.**

**"Taylor?" Isaac asked sleepily.**

**"What is it baby boy?" Taylor asked, trying not to wake the now sleeping DJ.**

**"Will you sing for me?" Taylor stiffened, before nodding, lacing a sleeping spell with her voice. After the day he had just had, he would defiantly be in need of such a spell.**

**Watching the two boys sleeping on her lap, a couple tears slipped down Taylor's face. "I promise." Her voice broke but she plowed on "I ****_promise_**** I will always protect you. No harm will ever come to either of you. I love you. I'm sorry I let this happen." The only response she got was Isaac cuddling closer to her.**

**A/N:**


	2. Settling Down

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.

A/N: I am posting this so soon because I just couldn't get it out of my head. It was just stuck there, play over and over again. So, I decided to go ahead and post it so I could move on to the next part. Hope you like it. Thanks to MoonlessNightST and suicide.rin for reviewing!

_**A Wanderer's Song**_

Taylor sighed as she looked around their new of, Forks, Washington. Forks was small, rural, and rainy, nothing like her beautiful Chicago. But, it was the bet place to hide from the coven. She wasn't even sure it was actually on a map. That bugged her. She was so used to living in a big city that Forks was a culture shock. Going from skyscrapers to miles forest was… different. And difficult. Of course, she had no problem with the rain. She had always loved the rain. It calmed her. That was one of the reasons she had chosen Forks. If she was going to live in a small town, it might as well have lots of rain. And Forks certainly had _lots_ of rain. She was sure that she had read somewhere that Forks had the most annual rain fall in the US.

She smiled as DJ started to stir, reaching into the diaper bag, grabbing a bottle, and popping it into DJ's awaiting mouth.

"So, Ice, are you ready for our next adventure?" Taylor asked cheerfully as she maneuvered the car through the streets, searching for the right address.

"Yeah!" the now 6 year old Isaac exclaimed, bouncing in his car seat. Isaac had finally gotten used to the fact that his mom wasn't coming back. He had started calling Taylor Mommy. He referred to DJ as his baby brother. He was going into 1st grade, so Taylor had finally decided to settle down. Isaac was sad about this, though. He loved moving from place to place. To him, it was one great big wonderful adventure. But, Taylor knew this wasn't any type of life for a little boy to live. So, she had chosen the place they were lest likely to be found, had sent their stuff ahead, and they had been on the road once more within days.

"Here we are!" Taylor chirped happily, looking at the giant, grand old Victorian House. It was beautiful and huge, way to big for the three of them. But, Taylor had the money, so, she figured; why not spoil her "kids"? They deserved it.

Isaac immediately jumped out of the car and rushed into the house, leaving Taylor laughing in his wake. Opening the back door, she picked up 1 ½ year old DJ up, setting him on her hip, swinging the dipper bag over her shoulder and setting off after Isaac at a happy pace. DJ giggled from where he was perched. Taylor started whistling, a grin spreading across her face. She had a good feeling about this. This time, they were going to be okay, she could just tell.

She walked into the house to see Isaac bouncing around, literally running into walls. It didn't seem to phase him though as he just kept on going. The house had already been unpacked, thanks to a bit of magical aid. It was obvious what he was trying to find.

"Up the first two sets of stairs, all the way at the end of the hall." Taylor laughed loudly as Isaac immediately set off to find his bed room.

"Mama, hungwy." DJ whinnied in his little baby voice. Taylor smiled and headed towards the kitchen to feed her baby some mashed peas.

And so they went on with their lived until, a week latter, the door bell rang.

"Hey, stinker, could you get that for me?" Taylor yelled to her oldest son as she struggled to get her youngest into a clean set of clothes after having given him a bath. He was in a playful mood. He didn't want to get into his clothes, he wanted to splash around in the water and play 'How Bad Can We Soak Mommy?' Taylor heard a pair of footsteps thunder down the stairs before hearing the door open. There was a muttered conversation, before:

"MOMMY! THERE'S A BUNCH OF PEOPLE AT THE DOOR!" Isaac yelled up the stairs. There was a booming laugh followed by a few more hushed chuckles and a twinkling giggle. Taylor finally managed to slip the shirt over DJ's head before skipping down the stairs at an alarming rate.

"Hello." I said cheerful, causing eight heads to turn towards me. I smiled as I reached them, holding my hand out to the closest.

"My name is Taylor Malloy. Welcome. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. I was looking for the owner of this house. We are neighbors. We just wanted to introduce ourselves." The man whose hand she was shaking, Carlisle, replied in a smooth, velvety voice.

"Well, I didn't know I had neighbors! How delightful! This place is so big, it must have taken you forever to get here!" Taylor joked. The Cullen's all stared at her as they realized that _she_ was the owner of the house. "Like I said, I am Taylor. This beautiful baby boy is my son Denis Jeffries, although we just call him DJ. And this little stinker is my oldest son, Isaac."

"Very nice to meet you. As I said before I am Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme." He pointed to a beautiful woman who looked to be older than the others, but not by much.

"This is my son Emmet." A big burly boy that had a childish look about him was next. He was having a staring contest with Isaac and I couldn't tell who was currently winning.

"This is our adopted daughter Rosalie." The most beautiful girl I had ever seen smiled at me. Or, at least, that's who I thought she was smiling at till I saw her make a funny face. Then, I realized it was DJ she was smiling at.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Carlisle "Do you want to hold him?" Rosalie's face lit up and she nodded, reaching her arms out for my precious baby boy.

"This is our daughter Alice." A short, pixie like girl bound up to me, wrapping me in a giant hug. I hugged her back before we both pulled back laughing.

"This is our adopted son, Jasper." The boy had a serene smile and I could tell that he was a good friend.

"This is our oldest son Edward." The boy was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Yet, he wasn't my type. So, I turned away from him in favor of the last girl.

"And this is Edward's fiancé Bella Swan." Compared to the others, this girl was unremarkable. She was beautiful, just… not in the same way. She had more of a subtle beauty. And yet, something drew me to her. I didn't even think as my vision automatically switched over to search for a magical signature. I gasped though, at what I saw radiating off of the girl.

"YOU!"


	3. Her Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series.

A/N: This is for MoonlessNightST. I hope I didn't make you fail!

_**A Wanderer's Song**_

"_YOU!"_

I realized a bit late that I probably shouldn't have said that. But I couldn't help it. Bella had it! She had the aura! The aura of one with The Gift! It wasn't strong mind you, but it was there. It was a bit of a relief, also. I hadn't seen another with The Gift since I lost my family, and it felt good to see another of our kind. To be reminded that I'm not alone in this world. That feeling quickly faded away as I saw the blank stares they were all giving me. Oh. Bella didn't know she had The Gift.

"Err, sorry. I am prone to random out bursts. It comes with the stress of having two little boys." I told them nervously. They seemed to accept this and they let it drop. "Would you like to come in?" They nodded and followed me into the living room.

"So, Taylor, these are your little boys?" Esme asked kindly, looking at DJ who had been passed her.

"Yes." I replied, smiling at Isaac, who was in the corner showing Emmet his trucks.

"Vroom, vroom!" Isaac yelled, racing his truck along side Emmett's. It was absolutely adorable, and had everybody laughing quietly.

"What?" Isaac asked, looking up confused.

"Nothing buddy." I smiled, turning back to my guests.

"I don't see how you can do it! You can't be more than twenty one!" Esme exclaimed, looking between my two boys who, I had to admit, were quiet a handful.

"Actually, I'm nineteen." I admitted. There were shocked gasps from the others.

"You aren't nearly old enough to have a son Isaac's age!" Rosalie has shock written all over her beautiful face.

"I'm not." I glanced over at Isaac to make sure he was distracted before I continued my story. I don't know why, but something about these people made me want to tell them my story.

"Isaac and DJ are my cousins. Two years ago, at my seventeenth birthday party, I went out to explore the woods because it was getting too crowded. I had a big family. My grandparents had 9 kids and they all had at least three of their own, and a bunch of them had children of their own. And everybody was there. I just had to get out. I couldn't take it. While I was out, I heard noises from the house. I rushed back as quickly as possible, but they were all gone. There was blood everywhere. I know that not everybody made it out alive. Isaac's mother for instance. She died trying to save my… sons. And, thank god, she did. The scary thing is, when I got back, there were no bodies. Nothing to mourn, nothing to bury. But, also, nothing to keep us there. I immediately pack us up and we were gone the next day. I adopted Isaac and DJ as my own, legally and otherwise. It didn't take long for Isaac to start calling me Mommy and DJ hadn't started talking yet. It wasn't hard. I promised them they wouldn't get hurt. It was God's will that they stay with me. That they become my sons. They will never want for anything. I am the sole remaining heir of my grandparents. They were very well off and I will use that money to take care of them. And, when the time comes, and they are old enough, we will set off in search of any survivors." Everybody sat in silence just staring at me.

"Oh, you poor girl." Bella exhaled.

"I don't think so." I whispered. "I just count my luck that I have two such amazing, understanding little boys. I looked around to find Isaac, but he was gone. "Where is Isaac?" I called to Emmet, who was still sitting by the trucks.

"He went up stairs to get his matchbox cars. I nodded before I heard a scream come from upstairs. No. ISAAC!

With out a moment's hesitation, I flew up the stairs, everybody else following behind. Within seconds I reached Isaac's ajar door and flung it open, pausing in my steps. No. no nonononono! It couldn't be! Everything I had worked so hard for was being flung out the window in that moment. There, standing in front of Isaac, was a vampire. A pale skinned, red eyed, blood sucking vampire. Standing over _my_ stinker.

"CONSTO!" I screamed with out another moment's hesitation, flinging my hand out in front of me. The vampire paused just as he was about to lean over Isaac, his teeth bared. I rushed over to Isaac, who fell sobbing into my arms. I had let him down. I had let him out of my sight. I had thought he was safe…

"What is going on here?"

A/N: Sorry for another cliffy, it's all I had time to write and I wanted to get something out!


End file.
